Cell
by strawberries
Summary: What if Katara had gone through with using her healing water on Zuko’s scar? There wouldn’t have been any left for when Aang needed it most after Zuko’s betrayal in Ba Sing Se. There also wouldn't be anyone around to stop the Fire Lord. Zutara darkfic.
1. Chapter 1

Cell : Chapter 1

_What if Katara had gone through with using her healing water on Zuko's scar? There wouldn't have been any left for when Aang needed it most after Zuko's betrayal in Ba Sing Se. There also wouldn't be anyone around to stop the Fire Lord. Zutara darkfic._

Warning: This is a dark fanfiction. Mature themes and hate, etc. This is EVENTUAL Zutara; they will not be reciting their love for each other by chapter 5.

--

"Where's my brother?" she screamed, just like she did every time he came to her cell. Like usual, he ignored her question. She moaned in despair and clutched at her hair, pulling. After she was satisfied with the number of strands she removed from her scalp, she dropped her hands and looked up. He was staring at her. His flawless features were calculating, both brows raised in thought. She hated his eyes the most; they were the most obvious reminder of what had happened.

"Why do you do this? Every week!" She crawled on the cold, hard floor of her cell over to the bars and hoisted herself to her knees. She pushed her head as far through the bars as it would go and looked at him pleadingly. "_Every week for two years!" _She usually asked him that, too. Honestly, she really could not figure out why he came to her cell once a week even though he always gave her the same response.

"You're a toy." He glanced around the empty room.

Two years ago she had been removed to a cell within an empty room. She had two guards outside the door, but nobody else came inside except to deliver her food. He was her only source of companionship, but he was just a monster. She cried hysterically that day, begging the guards who had come to fetch her not to take her away from her brother whose cell was next to hers. When she asked why she was being moved, they would not answer her. She had sat in her lonely room for a month until one day; he had come to visit her. She had stared at him in shock for probably five minutes. Although she had not seen him in two years, he still looked relatively the same.

"Katara." She had nearly jumped at his voice saying her name. "Long time, no see." They had a few brief minutes of awkward silence, and then it had started.

He tapped on her forehead idly, staring at the cell wall behind her. She jostled herself back to the present and stared up at him. "My birthday just passed. Twenty now," he remarked casually. As if she cared.

"I hate you," she spat.

His fingernail dug into her forehead, and she gasped. He glared down at her, then opened the cell door and entered. She sucked in her breath and sat back on her behind. He walked to her and knelt down next to her. He wrapped a finger around the hem of her prison skirt. "Not as much as I hate you, you stupid, little water girl."

Katara brought her hand back and released it, slapping him across the face. He grabbed her hand roughly and yanked her to him. He leaned forward quickly and bit her on the ear. She shuddered as she felt the warm droplets of blood smack into her bare shoulder. He bent his head down to her shoulder and sucked on it. She felt his tongue snake out to lick at the blood. She closed her eyes, goosebumps forming on her skin.

"What—_Mai_ doesn't let you lick her blood?" she gasped out sarcastically. He clamped his teeth down on her shoulder. Hard. Her blood started to pump. He lifted his head and stared into her eyes.

"Don't talk about her," he snarled.

"She still doesn't know, does she?" Katara asked, although she already knew the answer. Of course, Mai wouldn't know that her fiancée was fucking the last Avatar's best friend in the prison beneath the palace. Katara traced her finger along his left eyebrow.

"Shut up," he gritted out. He pushed her onto her back and yanked her skirt up.

--

"I need another blanket," she demanded as he was leaving her cell.

He didn't turn around. "No."

"Zuko, I'm cold!" she snapped. She grabbed the one blanket in the cell and wrapped it around herself, pulling her little pillow towards her, as well.

He glanced over his shoulder then. "Suffer then, like the rest of the prisoners."

She squared her shoulders and looked away. "Fine."

After she heard him shut the main room's door, she looked out the bars and sighed. She would be lonely and without conversation for another week. Her eyes widened in surprise when the main room's door opened again. She was about to ask if Zuko had forgotten something when she realized it was one of her guards coming in. A small smile tugged at her lips when he opened her cell door and tossed a blanket inside.

The smile faded quickly. It was a pretty blend of orange and yellow fabric. She wondered if Zuko had done it on purpose. Probably. Anything to remind her of Aang; he loved to torment her. Of course, she didn't need his help to be tormented. It was her fault Aang was gone, and since he died while in the Avatar state, the Avatar line was broken. She had killed the last Avatar. Sure, maybe not by her own hand, but because of her stupidity, he was gone for good.

She just _had _to offer to use her healing water on Zuko's scar in Ba Sing Se. She thought he had changed, and that she was merely helping a friend. She thought they had common ground; he had said as much. They had both lost their mothers to the Fire Nation. Didn't that make them kindred spirits?

Mere minutes after she had welcomed Zuko into their little group, he had chosen his damn sister. Katara's trust in him had led to her torturous life for the past four years, so who could she really blame except herself?

Aang's body had been toted off who knows where while Katara was carried, kicking and screaming, to a ship's holding cell. She had screamed for hours on end until her brother and Toph had joined her. They were silent, out of tears, when they finally reached the Fire Nation.

They discussed various ways they could break out of the prison, but none of them would work because there was no one on the outside who would help them. After a few weeks, they lapsed into silence. Then, one day, a guard came and removed Toph, then separated Katara and Sokka. The water siblings never saw Toph again, and no guard would ever answer their question about what had happened to her.

Prisoners came and went for the next two years. Their stories of the world outside gave the siblings a bit of insight to how the Fire Nation had virtually taken care of all opposition. Ba Sing Se was Azula's little "lair"; she lived there indefinitely, ruling it. Zuko had regained his "honor"—as if it could even be considered that—and was his father's little puppy. The Northern Water tribe was talked about seldom as most of the incoming prisoners had never been close enough to it to know whether it was still in tact.

Katara wrapped her Aang-blanket around her and huddled up to a corner of the cell. _I'm sorry I had to let you die, Aang. _The worst part about it was Aang waking up shortly before he died. He didn't blame her for using her healing water on Zuko; he thought she was a _good person_.

Katara burst into tears, her wails only heard by her silent guards outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Cell : Chapter 2

_What if Katara had gone through with using her healing water on Zuko's scar? There wouldn't have been any left for when Aang needed it most after Zuko's betrayal in Ba Sing Se. There also wouldn't be anyone around to stop the Fire Lord. Zutara darkfic._

Warning: This is a dark fanfiction. Mature themes and hate, etc. This is EVENTUAL Zutara; they will not be reciting their love for each other by chapter 5.

--

"He didn't even give me a chance to give my opinion!" Zuko ranted, storming around their chambers, throwing things every now and then.

Mai sat on the edge of the bed. She stared at him calmly, not even trying to interrupt his tirade.

"Maybe I--we--should go live with Azula or something."

Mai snorted at this. "Do you honestly think Azula is going to listen to your opinions any more than your father?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed as his anger grew. "Well, then maybe I'll go live in the Northern Water Tribe! There's just naval units up there!"

Mai shrugged carelessly. Zuko clenched his fists and shook them at her. "Do you care about _anything!_"

Mai rolled her eyes. "If you're going to be like this, I'm going to sleep." With that, she stood up and threw back the covers before climbing into bed.

Zuko stood there for another minute, staring at her and wondering whether to keep ranting. Finally, he turned on his heel and stomped out of the room, slamming the door as loud as he possibly could on his way out.

_It's midnight. Now what the hell do I do?_

He looked around. He could see a few servants milling about at the end of the hall, and he didn't want them bothering him. He started walking the other direction, hoping to clear his head.

He did everything his father asked of him and then some. Yet, he couldn't even give his opinion on next month's trading schedule with Ba Sing Se at a stupid, little, rinkydink meeting without his father waving him off. He had no sense of power in the Fire Nation. Azula had tons over at Ba Sing Se since the Fire Lord wasn't nearby to directly challenge her. Zuko needed something like that.

He couldn't even talk to Mai about it because she didn't even care. Her little world was just peachy, so what did she care about his problems? They didn't directly affect her this time, so sleep was more important. He knew he was overreacting a little bit, but he was too annoyed to care. He was respected by his people, and he had prestige, but sometimes it felt like his father was laughing at him. Like he didn't even come close to reaching his father's level. At least Azula, although she was a bitch and picked on him, treated him like he was her equal as far as status and power went.

Zuko passed by the palace prison entrance and stalled, staring at the doors. Finally, he went inside and went downstairs. Katara's guards looked up in surprise when he opened the door. They looked at each other, and he knew what they were thinking. _What is he doing here?_

As silently as possible, he slipped inside her door and gently pressed it shut. He walked up to her cell and stared through the bars. She was asleep on her side, the orange and yellow blanket he had the guards throw in there placed carefully over her. He unlocked the cell door and went inside, closing it behind him. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

She didn't make a sound and her chest barely moved as she slept. She could have looked dead without close inspection. He stared at her for a few minutes before finally clearing his throat. Although her eyes stayed closed, her breathing stopped completely. He waited a few seconds for her to show she was awake, but she didn't. He rolled his eyes.

"I know you're awake."

She opened her eyes and turned slightly so she could look over her shoulder. Katara could tell he was upset about something, but she didn't want to know what it was, afraid she had somehow done something to piss him off. She was tired. She didn't feel like being slapped around right then.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, both wondering if the other was going to say anything.

"It--" Katara cleared her throat of its grogginess, "It hasn't been a week yet."

Zuko ran a hand through his hair. Katara was used to seeing it in its normal Let's-look-just-like-the-Fire-Lord style, but it was all down right now, hanging to his shoulder blades. "It's not that."

She waited. Nothing. "Then, what is it…?" she asked quietly.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

She laughed shortly. Rolling her eyes, she turned back over and closed her eyes again.

"I'm fucking serious," he snapped. "Get your ass up." He pulled on her shoulder to roll her over onto her back again. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Oh, all right. What is it? And don't be mean about it."

"Don't tell me what to do."

She ignored him and resituated her Aang-blanket over her body, pulling it up to her chin. She would start to get cold if she didn't remain wrapped up like a burrito.

Zuko opened his mouth and paused. He looked like he was thinking how to phrase his question. Finally, he asked, "Did the Avatar ever ignore your opinions?"

"No," she answered quickly since she did not even really have to think about it. Aang always cared about her opinions and valued them. She wished she had not answered so quickly, however, for it only seemed to make Zuko angrier. He slammed his hand into the floor and she winced.

"Never?" he demanded.

She paused and eyed him carefully. "No, not really… What is this about, anyway?"

"Nothing!" he yelled. "It's not about anything!"

"Don't get all pissy!" she yelled back. "You asked me a question, and I answered it!"

He grabbed a fistful of her blanket, and she glared defiantly at him. "Don't you take my damn blanket," she hissed.

He stared hard at her before finally chuckling quietly. "I'm not going to take your damn blanket," he said while releasing it.

She hmph'd. "Good. Now--and without biting my head off--tell me what the hell is wrong with you, so I can get back to sleep."

For a moment, he actually considered telling her. That scared the living crap out of him, so he stood up and brushed his cloak off. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Hey," she started cautiously. When he didn't reply, she continued, "Will I ever see my brother again?"

She waited a few moments until she finally heard the closing of her cell door and then the main room door. She sighed and closed her eyes, willing herself to go back to sleep before she started to cry.

--

"I'm sorry, but are you insane? It's the middle of the night, y'know…" Sokka trailed off, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Zuko looked around the prison. He had not been to this section in a while; in all honesty, he had not been to _any _of the sections except hers in months. All of the other prisoners were still asleep, including Katara's father in the cell next to her brother. She, of course, had no idea that her father had been captured eight months ago. He didn't dare tell her or else he'd have to listen to her ask to see her brother _and _father every time he saw her.

The prisoners were well taken care of, at least as well as prisoners can be. Their cells weren't cold or wet, they each had a pillow and blanket, and they had enough food and water. Pretty damn nice, in his opinion.

"Uh, yoohoo…" Sokka said, waving a hand at the Fire Nation prince. Zuko focused then. Katara's brother actually looked a bit like himself; it must have been the shoulderblade-length hair. What was his name? Sake? Soccer? Who cared.

"I just came to see if you were still alive."

Sokka's brows shot sky-high in surprise. "Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, I, uh… am." He cleared his throat confidently. "And not with any thanks to you, I might add! In fact--"

"Shut up," Zuko interrupted.

"Shutting up," Sokka replied immediately.

The two stared at each other awkwardly for ten or twenty seconds. Zuko turned to the side to leave.

"Wait!" Sokka called out. He covered his mouth and looked around to see if he had woken anyone up. Satisfied that he had not, he looked at Zuko again. "Can I ask a question?" When Zuko didn't respond, Sokka took that as a yes. "A few years ago, some guards came and took my sister away. She had dark skin like me and long brown hair with loopy thingies, if you don't remember. Anyway, do you know where they took her? Is she okay? Please, I just want to know that my sister is alive… And Toph! The blind girl with big 'ol black hair."

Zuko snorted. Oh, he knew what Katara looked like, all right. He knew more about what she looked like than anyone else except the parents who had wiped her bare bottom, he wagered. He didn't give two shits about the blind girl.

What was it with this family anyway? He didn't understand the sibling love. If someone wanted to go to Ba Sing Se and kidnap Azula to a faraway place, then hey. Cool. He'd fund the expedition. And give the kidnapper a kiss.

Sokka's blue eyes were as wide as saucers as he eagerly and anxiously awaited Zuko's response. Finally, Zuko shrugged.

"I have no clue where either of them is or if they're even alive."

Zuko turned and walked out of the prison as Sokka's head fell desolately.


	3. Chapter 3

Cell : Chapter 3

_What if Katara had gone through with using her healing water on Zuko's scar? There wouldn't have been any left for when Aang needed it most after Zuko's betrayal in Ba Sing Se. There also wouldn't be anyone around to stop the Fire Lord. Zutara darkfic._

Warning: This is a dark fanfiction. Mature themes and hate, etc. This is EVENTUAL Zutara; they will not be reciting their love for each other by chapter 5.

--

**A/N: Thanks so much, guys, for the reviews. I truly look forward to reading your thoughts on this story. I appreciate the time you put into reviewing.**

--

Zuko and Mai sat in a small resting room, just off the main throne room. The room could hold no more than ten people comfortably, but it was his and Mai's favorite room to be alone aside from their own quarters. He and Mai had probably sat on the couch more times that very month than anyone else had their entire life.

After he had gotten through visiting Katara and Soccer-or-whatever-his-name-is, Zuko had returned to his quarters and apologized to Mai. He still didn't know what exactly he had apologized for, but it had satisfied her, so he supposed it didn't really matter.

They were speaking quietly when the door burst open and Ty Lee skipped into the room. "Helloooo!" she called, waving at the two of them.

Mai got up to hug her childhood friend, and they immediately started chattering away about who knows what. Ty Lee had always been pretty to Zuko, but she was so bubbly, it drove him insane half the time. Definitely not his type; although, she was nice to look at.

"Why did you wait so long to come back?" he heard Mai ask. Ty Lee just shrugged.

"I like living in Ba Sing Se," she replied simply. "You should come visit us. Azula wants to see you, too."

Mai looked to Zuko. "Could we?" she asked hopefully. Zuko wanted to say, "Hell no, Azula's there," but he smiled instead. He didn't want to see his sister, but he figured he could just go entertain himself in the city or something while Mai visited with Azula and Ty Lee.

"Sure," Zuko started, "I'd like to see Uncle again. But, it can't be immediately. What about in two months or so?"

Mai seemed to pout, but agreed. When they started to chatter again, Zuko toned the friends out, his thoughts straying to the meeting from the previous day. Each time he thought about it, he was less pissed than the time before, which he was grateful for. He just wanted to forget how his father had hurt his pride in front of dozens of other people. Of course, his father _did _have a history of humiliating him in public.

His hand strayed unconsciously to his left eye. Now, nobody looked at his face and immediately focused on a hideous scar. In fact, people seemed to have forgotten he was ever scarred or didn't care. He never got used to his "new" face though. Every time he looked in a mirror, he saw the scar.

He looked at his left eye the same way _she _did--like it was the biggest regret of his life, but for different reasons, obviously. It was his biggest regret because he had been humiliated and lost his pride in front of his people, and that was what the scar had symbolized for him. For _her,_ it symbolized the loss of her best friend. He knew she blamed herself for the Avatar's death although he had never specifically cared to ask her, and she had never brought it up. Zuko could do the problem-solving; if Katara had not used her healing water on his scar, she would have had it when the Avatar was gravely injured, thus being able to possibly save his life.

Zuko could not even fathom what his life would be like right now if the Avatar had lived. Would he still be trying to hunt down the Avatar to win back his honor, or would the Avatar have already killed the Fire Lord? There was one thing he was positive about; if the Avatar had lived, his best friend wouldn't have been locked in the palace prison, awaiting weekly sexual appointments from the prince of the Fire Nation.

--

"Yeah, just to 'see if I was still alive!'" Sokka recounted Zuko's visit to his father in a whisper. He gripped the bars separating them and leaned in closer. "It was freakin' bizarre. Him and his stupid little dress."

"Sokka, it was probably a _robe_," Hakoda corrected with a hint of amused sarcasm.

"Yeeeeeah, it was a dress-robe-thing. Whatever."

Hakoda tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder what would possess him to come check on you after so long." He looked up suddenly and gripped the bars tightly. "What about Katara? Did you ask about Katara?"

The sad look on Sokka's face was enough of an answer. Hakoda stepped back and put his head in his hands. At the moment, Sokka wished every horrible death on Zuko. All he wanted was to be able to tell his father that his sister was alive and well, and Zuko couldn't even allow him to do that.

--

"Are we getting any closer to getting her?" the girl asked her mom.

"Yes, we should be done buying her in another week," her mother answered patiently, having said the same thing just the day before.

--

Zuko had decided to approach his father again about his trading ideas for the next month at the encouragement of Mai. He went to the Fire Lord's private chambers since he hoped he would have a better chance of being heard when there weren't as many people around. If he was going to be Fire Lord some day, he had to start getting his voice out there! His father needed to know he had ideas and cares for the country, as well.

"Zuko," the Fire Lord acknowledged with a nod when Zuko was let into his sitting room.

"Father," Zuko responded automatically. He went to the couch and stiffly sat down across from Ozai.

"I wanted to talk to you about the trading schedule with Ba Sing Se--"

"Did we not already go over this?" Ozai interrupted impatiently, his eyes sparking.

Zuko bit down on his lip to keep from losing it. He counted to three, then patiently answered, "Father, if I am to be Fire Lord one day, then you need to start letting me have a say in some things."

His father scoffed. "Oh?"

Zuko quickly spoke up, "Yes!" He unfolded a map in his hands and laid it out on the small table separating the two couches. "I just think that you should set the second week to start here at--"

"Zuko," his father interrupted again, more severe this time. "I am Fire Lord! Until the day _you _are Fire Lord, I will be making the decisions. Now, go play with your servants or practice your bending or something."

Zuko saw red after the dismissal. The fact that his father's servants in the room were looking at him sympathetically only made it exponentially worse. He jumped to his feet and stormed out of the room, knocking aside the servant who would open the door, and throwing it open himself.

He stared around the corridor, his teeth grinding painfully together, opening the tender area from where he had bitten down on his lower lip only minutes before. He wanted to kill something. Anything. Of course, he couldn't though.

--

"397… 398… 399…" Katara stopped. "There was 406 last time I counted. What happened?" She stared at the brick wall at the back of her otherwise barred cell. Sighing angrily, she started counting the bricks again. She didn't know how many times she had counted the bricks since she had moved into the cell a few years ago. She usually got 406, but every now and then, her counting was off. She was perfectly aware of the fact that constantly counting bricks was a little psychotic, but she couldn't help herself when she had nothing else to do for days on end. It was nice to be able to alternate counting bricks, banging her head on the floor, and ripping her hair out.

Katara jumped a bit when her main door slammed open. She spun around on her behind to look out through the bars. Zuko was already unlocking the cell door and throwing it open. Her eyes widened in alarm as she got to her feet quickly. This was getting strange now; this was the second time in a row he had come to her cell out of schedule, and he was pissed both times. He was usually so detached when he came in; she wondered if the world was ending outside her lonely cell.

"What happened?" she asked nervously, backing up to the brick wall she had just spent the past few hours staring at. She was amazed at how quickly he got his robe off.

"Don't want to talk," he growled out as he pinned her even more against the wall.

"Ow," she cried when her knuckles scratched against brick. He grabbed her hand and put her pained fingers in his mouth, and she shivered. She looked into his eyes, which seemed more of a fiery orange than their normal gold. She noticed his lower lip was bleeding.

He took her fingers out of his mouth and replaced it on her own lips, biting down as he freed himself from his pants. Her tongue pushed against his teeth, mingling with the taste of his bloody lip, but his bite was forgotten as he lifted her red sack of a dress and placed her on him, holding her up between him and the wall.

--

Katara resituated her prison dress and moved away from Zuko with trembling legs, orgasmic shudders still shaking her body. She gently lowered herself to the floor of the cell and watched him as he re-tied his pants and put his robe back on, taking care to smooth out the wrinkles caused by his quick disrobement and careless tossing of the clothing.

Katara lay back against the floor, trying to calm her heavy breathing. She stared at him with half-lidded eyes as he exited her cell and then the main room without another word.

"Why can't I just die," she moaned, banging her head back against the cement.


	4. Chapter 4

Cell :: Chapter 4

_What if Katara had gone through with using her healing water on Zuko's scar? There wouldn't have been any left for when Aang needed it most after Zuko's betrayal in Ba Sing Se. There also wouldn't be anyone around to stop the Fire Lord. Zutara darkfic._

Warning: This is a dark fanfiction. Mature themes and hate, etc. This is EVENTUAL Zutara; they will not be reciting their love for each other by chapter 5.

-------------------------

He wove his way through the small group of people standing next to his post. He looked around curiously, rubbing a hand through his fluffy black hair. It always shot in every direction anyway, so he was never concerned with messing it up.

"Oi, Tsai!"

He looked up then, searching for the source of the voice. His partner was waving at him from in front of the cell room door.

"Lin, what the hell is going on? What's with the party?" He gestured to the group of six people. "And why didn't they bring any alcohol?"

The older man looked stern then. "I'm _not _in the mood for your jokes right now. You're _late _for your post anyhow."

"I wasn't joking," Tsai responded defensively. "Seriously, where's the alcohol?"

"Tsai!" Lin roared.

"Okay, okay. But, really, what's going on?"

Lin fingered his beard, grunting. "Apparently, someone bought our ward."

Tsai's face fell. "Are you serious? Who would do that?"

"Of course I don't know. It's not my place to ask details," Lin replied. Tsai had known the older guard long enough to notice the trace of nervousness in his voice. He felt it, too.

"What should we do? Should we… you know…" Tsai trailed off hesitantly. He eyed the group of people talking quietly. They were completely ignoring the lowly cell guards. The prison warden was, of course, the first person Tsai recognized. There were also two other prison personnel who oversaw the guards. Aside from those three, Tsai couldn't figure out what purpose the other half of the group served. The other three men wore elegant robes fit for Fire Nation aristocracy.

"Of course not," Lin hissed quietly. "That would cast some serious suspicion."

Tsai leaned in to whisper to Lin, "Did those rich looking guys buy her?"

Lin shook his head. "I don't think so."

The two guards watched the group of men silently for a few more minutes. Then, a thought struck Tsai. "Hey, are we being relocated then?" The thought somewhat upset him. He had been working with Lin for over two years, and he really had a soft spot for the old man.

"I don't know," Lin replied solemnly. "We'll just have to wait and see. I'll tell you this though," he started ominously, "Xiao Ji and Ying told me they are being relocated to the Boiling Rock."

Tsai didn't know Xiao Ji and Ying very well. After all, he only saw the two older men for a few minutes twice a day when he and Lin changed shifts with them. Knowing that the two of them were being moved to the Boiling Rock was unsettling. Lin and he could just as easily be moved.

Then, the group of men turned and walked away. Tsai and Lin glanced at each other, uncertain.

"Should we like…" Tsai started.

"Leave? No," Lin finished, shaking his head. "We'll just have to stand guard here like normal until someone tells us different."

Tsai snorted. "Stand guard over _who? _No one's in there, bud."

"No shit, Tsai. No. Shit."

Tsai rolled his eyes as he took his place on the opposite side of the cell door. After a few minutes of silence, he asked, "Well, can I go get some alcohol, so we can kick back--"

"No."

-------------------------

The next morning found Zuko wandering aimlessly through the halls of the palace. It had been nearly a week since he had done anything useful. His confrontation with his father five days earlier had left him annoyed. Even Mai had been avoiding him because of his black mood.

Ty Lee had left to return to Ba Sing Se. Zuko did not give a flip about that; what he _did _care about was he had promised Mai they could visit Ba Sing Se in a few months. He desperately wanted to talk with his uncle, but he did _not _want to deal with Azula. Now that Ty Lee had left, he could feel Mai's eagerness to go to Ba Sing Se even though she had not spoken of it since her friend left.

Because Mai had been avoiding him like the plague, he only saw her at night. And she made sure she was already asleep when he came in the room. He hadn't gotten any action since he had last cornered his little sex slave.

The thought of getting a piece of ass had his feet turning in the direction he had traveled many times over the past few years. When he reached Katara's cell, he noticed there was only one guard standing watch. The younger one had already left, so Zuko figured it must be time to change shifts; the older guard was simply waiting for the two replacements.

Because Zuko usually visited in the middle of the night, he rarely saw the dayshift guards. He didn't even know their names even though they had been guarding Katara since she was first placed in the separate cell. He was pretty sure he knew the nightshift guards' names. He didn't use them in case he was wrong.

He lifted a hand in a sort of wave as he stopped in front of the door and started to unlock it.

"Prince Zuko, I… you… ergh," the guard stuttered.

Zuko looked at him questioningly.

"Um, good morning, sir," the older man said lamely.

Zuko raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Good morning." Since the guard had somewhat started a conversation, Zuko took the opportunity to remind him that Katara would need more oral contraceptive pills in a few days.

Once Zuko had entered the cell, Lin slapped his forehead and mumbled, "Oh, shit."

-------------------------

Zuko locked the main door behind him, and then looked over to the cell. She was sitting down, facing away from him. Her hair looked more matted than usual; he wondered if she had been ripping it out again.

"Hey," he muttered, casually shedding his robe. He wasn't in a hurry.

She didn't reply, but he saw her head perk up.

"I reminded the guard to get you more birth control pills," he told her.

Her shoulders stiffened, and she slowly started to turn around. When she was half-turned toward him, she growled, "_What?_"

Zuko startled. "Either you've gotten really fucking hairy, or you're not Katara." He about-faced and stormed out of the room, grabbing his cloak as he did so. He grabbed the guard by the neck, eyes ablaze.

"Where the hell is she?!"

-------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter! They both have the same cause. I've been super busy with school work. Plus, I have two anime cons in the month of November, so I've been busy working on my cosplays. The next chapter should be back to the normal length. Thanks for reading. Review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Cell :: Chapter 5

_What if Katara had gone through with using her healing water on Zuko's scar? There wouldn't have been any left for when Aang needed it most after Zuko's betrayal in Ba Sing Se. There also wouldn't be anyone around to stop the Fire Lord. Zutara darkfic._

Warning: This is a dark fanfiction. Mature themes and hate, etc. This is EVENTUAL Zutara; they will not be reciting their love for each other by chapter 5.

-------------------------

"Allow me to repeat," Zuko growled out. "Where. The hell. Is Katara?"

"P-P-Prince Zuko!" Lin sputtered, pulling at Zuko's fingers choking him. The prince relented enough to allow the man to speak. "She has been sold."

"_What?_" Zuko screamed. He moved away from Lin in shock. "_When?_"

Lin swallowed hard. "Just a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell them to ask me first?" the enraged prince demanded. Zuko realized his folly when Lin gave him a stare that clearly read, _Are you crazy, man? _Of course, the guards couldn't bring up Zuko to anyone. People would want to know why Zuko actually cared about whether or not Katara was sold.

"Never mind," Zuko amended, waving a hand dismissively. "You did right."

He rubbed his face, suddenly feeling very tired. He looked up then and straightened up his haggard look once he realized he was still under scrutiny by the guard. He cleared his throat calmly. "Do you know who bought her?"

"No, my prince. A few days ago, Tsai and I came to man our post and we saw a group of people--the prison warden, a few guards, and a few aristocrats--standing around the cell. I noticed she was gone. I heard the prison warden talking about the 'sale,' so I put the pieces together. I never heard a name mentioned though."

"Who would want to buy her?" Zuko muttered to himself. He didn't know how he felt about this news. On one hand, he was extremely disappointed that _his_ toy was no longer his. He was ashamed to admit to himself that he was unsure if he could go back to only having sexual relations with his fiancée.

Sex with Katara was like a drug. Since he didn't care about being careful not to hurt her, it was much more heated. He could do anything he wanted to her. Fortunately, she could handle most of what he dished out. It would have been very upsetting if he had seriously hurt his toy or even killed her. After several months, she had become just as kinky as he. She would never admit it, but Zuko knew her pleasure was heightened when there was a little pain added in, such as a bite wound or fingernail scrape. He felt guilty about _not _feeling guilty for conditioning her in such a masochistic way. _Wow, Zuko, now you're making sense. Except not._

Hot sex aside though, Zuko was a tiny bit glad that she was gone. Maybe now he could get back to his life. She _was _kind of a distraction, after all. He would get over the disappointment in time, and his life with Mai would be calm again. He wouldn't have to sneak about anymore, which was a relief.

_Still… _mental images of Katara writhing naked on the floor, mouth open in a silent moan, flooded his mind. They may hate each other, but neither could deny the sex was good. The dirty feeling afterwards was just a sacrifice. He frowned. A sacrifice he would no longer have to make.

"Sir?"

Zuko focused in on the guard again. "Lin, isn't it?"

"Yes, my prince." Lin straightened his back, unsure what the prince's next move would be.

"You and the other three guards have been loyal these past few years, never saying anything to anyone. What are their names again?"

Lin relaxed and smiled. "Tsai is my partner. The daytime guards are--were--Xiao Ji and Ying."

"'Were?'" Zuko inquired.

"Yes. They were removed to the Boiling Rock just after the prisoner was sold. Nobody ever told Tsai and me anything, so we've just been alternating shifts now until you came back. Tsai has the dayshift, so he should be here soon."

Lin looked up then. "Oh, actually, there he is." He pointed down the hall.

Zuko glanced that way, then nodded. "Call for some other guards to take your place, then you and Tsai come to my quarters in the West Wing. It is beneath you to guard this nobody." He motioned to the cell where the unknown man was within. "You will both be my personal guards."

He turned then and exited down the hall, nodding to Tsai as he passed him.

Tsai stared at Zuko, mouth agape, then jogged the rest of the way to Lin. "_So?_" he pressed, practically jittering like a young child receiving birthday gifts. "Was he furious? What happened?"

Lin was smiling broadly. "We've just hit the jackpot, my friend."

"What?" Tsai asked, a confused look on his face.

"We are now to become Prince Zuko's personal guards."

"OHMYGOD, _SHUT UP!_" Tsai exclaimed.

Lin stared at the younger man in disbelief. "What are you--a teenage girl?" He slapped him across the back of the head lightly. "Go get reinforcements. If anyone has a problem with it, tell them to take it up with the prince. Then, meet me in the West Wing at the prince's quarters."

"Okay!" Tsai nodded fiercely. He started to leave, then spun back around. "Wait, hold on. I have no idea where Prince Zuko's quarters are in the West Wing."

"Me neither. Just ask someone."

Tsai shook his hands, a gesture of both nervousness and excitement. "My mom's going to be so proud of me!" He ran off down the hall, still chattering to himself. Lin rolled his eyes as he watched his partner go.

-------------------------

She had finally stopped crying healing tears three days after her departure. Her eyes simply could not adjust to the sunlight at first. Four years without it would do that to a person. When the prison warden had first brought her outside of the palace and into the day's light, he had been stunned speechless when she had screamed bloody murder before dropping to the ground and cradling her head in her arms.

"It hurts! It hurts!" she screamed for nearly five minutes. She had begged him to let her go back to her dark cell. Looking back now, she was extremely embarrassed for having done so, but at the time, her eyes were in too much pain to think of pride.

She had been on a ship for a little over a week. There were a few other prisoners and guards, but really, the ship was quite deserted and silent. She had not been told why she was suddenly removed from her cell or where she was going. The other prisoners did not know where they were going either.

She spent most of her days sitting on the deck, staring out into the water. The other prisoners complained constantly of boredom, but Katara didn't understand that concept. Boredom had been seared out of her after four years of absolutely nothing to do in a cell all by oneself. She didn't know what to do with herself now that she had a whole ship to wander about (as long as she was handcuffed and had a guard with her).

-------------------------

It had been two weeks since she had left the Fire Nation palace's dungeon. Since they were docking, she finally knew where she had been taken to: Ba Sing Se. She did not know why.

She and the other prisoners were escorted off the ship like cattle. However, as quickly as they exited together, they were separated. She was led in the opposite direction of the prisoners by two of the guards.

"Wait, what--" She stared back at the other prisoners over her shoulder. "Where are you taking me?"

"Quiet," one of the guards snapped. She closed her mouth obediently, too nervous to do much else.

All around her, people were bustling about, chattering away loudly. They paid her and the guards no mind. It was obvious they were quite used to Fire Nation soldiers mulling about. The realization brought a lump to Katara's throat. The world had been reduced to complete toleration of the Fire Nation. She could honestly admit to herself that she would not mind if every single Fire Nation citizen died. She wasn't even shocked to find that she could, indeed, think such a thing.

As she was being toted to who-knows-where, her thoughts strayed to her only 'companion' for the past few years. She had to smile, picturing what Zuko's face must have looked like the first time he went to her cell and she wasn't there. Was he furious? She was sure he must have been at least a little pissed off, simply because of the inconvenience of his sex toy being gone. _Goodbye to you, fucker._

It was very strange though--this life without Zuko. He was all she had known for so long; she didn't know what else to think about. She had nobody she knew now. _Sokka. I miss you so much. _Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. What she wouldn't give to just _see _her brother, if only for a minute.

She cleared her throat and looked at the one guard who looked like he might be a bit nicer than the other, if that were at all possible. "Excuse me, but can you _please _just tell me where we are headed?"

He glanced down at her, an irritated expression on his face. He decided to indulge her though. "You were sold to a family in the Puk Sin District. You are being brought to your new owners."

"Puk Sin District?"

He sighed, annoyed. "Yes. It is the District where possible enemies to the Fire Nation are kept, so that they can be kept under constant watch. A kind of community for those who haven't actually done anything wrong, but they possibly could at some point."

Katara's eyebrows lifted in surprise, and her mouth formed an 'O.'

The two guards stopped abruptly. Katara looked up to see why. "We're here," the other guard stated gruffly.

Katara glanced around cautiously. There were a few people around, not including the guards standing watch in various areas of the small District. The water girl sighed. No one she recognized, of course.

Just then, a young lady walked out of a small building, hands folded neatly in front of her. Katara held up a finger, her mouth slightly agape, trying to place the familiar face. When the girl's eyes turned on her, Katara knew.

"_Toph?_"

-------------------------

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews so far! I love, love, love reading them!


	6. Chapter 6

Cell :: Chapter 6

_What if Katara had gone through with using her healing water on Zuko's scar? There wouldn't have been any left for when Aang needed it most after Zuko's betrayal in Ba Sing Se. There also wouldn't be anyone around to stop the Fire Lord. Zutara darkfic._

Warning: This is a dark fanfiction. Mature themes and hate, etc. This is EVENTUAL Zutara; they will not be reciting their love for each other by chapter 5.

-------------------------

"Toph, is that really you?" Tears filled Katara's eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Silence," Toph snapped, smoothing her dress out regally. Katara's back went rigid in her confusion. Toph turned to the guards and thanked them for bringing the new slave.

"Come," the little Earthbender demanded, walking back into her house. Katara followed in a stupor. As Katara was shutting the door, she felt Toph's tiny body pounce on her.

"Katara!" she wailed, tears pouring out of her eyes. The Waterbender was taken aback. She had never seen Toph even _consider _crying. The show of emotion overtook Katara, and she started to cry, too.

The girls fell on the floor together, huddled closely. The only sounds in the small room were their incoherent sobs.

"I missed you so much," Toph cried.

"What the hell was _that?_" Katara asked, motioning her thumb behind her at the door.

Toph sat back and wiped haphazardly at her wet face. "Whenever we're in public, you have to act like my slave!"

Katara started laughing. "What? Why?"

Toph was somber. "It was the only way we could get you out of the prison. My mom and dad have been trying for years, but no one here in Puk Sin is trusted very much. We've been on our best behavior, but we could still only get one 'slave.'" Toph looked torn. "I… I didn't know whether to get you or Sokka out."

The mention of her brother brought a new torrent of tears to Katara's eyes. So, Sokka was still alive. Stupid Zuko had probably known all along and he couldn't even tell her. _What an ass. _Her overwhelming happiness was almost too much to bear. She answered in a cracked voice, "It's okay. I know it was a hard decision. Thank you for saving at least one of us."

Toph chuckled. "Sure thing, Sugar Queen." She looked up then, and Katara followed her eyes to a man and woman standing in the doorway. She vaguely recognized them as Toph's parents, although it had been years since she had seen them. Even though the house they now lived in was marginally smaller than their old mansion, and their clothing was not as fine, they still carried themselves with the air of the painfully wealthy.

"Mom, dad, this is Katara," Toph introduced.

Toph's mom smiled slightly. "We remember her. Why don't you two go out back and talk?"

The girls stood, and Katara followed Toph across the small room, past two doors she assumed to be bedrooms, and out the back door. Katara recalled the old Bei Fong mansion's beautiful gardens. The back yard to their house here in Puk Sin was a tiny desert in comparison.

The thought prompted Katara to ask, "How are your parents handling… um, not living in their old mansion?"

Toph shrugged. "It was hard for them at first, but they adjusted. We're not totally poor. We're just not as rich as we used to be."

"They seem more at ease with you, too," Katara hinted.

"Yes," Toph sighed. "They actually let me walk around the District like a _normal _person instead of a helpless invalid."

The two girls sat down on the one bench in the middle of the yard. "How did you get out of prison?" Katara asked.

"My parents paid for me. At first, the Fire Nation wasn't going to allow it, but my parents kept upping the price until the greedy bastards couldn't resist. The other part of the agreement was that we would all have to live in Puk Sin where they could keep watch on us--or rather, me."

Katara didn't bother to ask how much money Toph's parents paid to get her out of prison, but she knew it must have been a ridiculous sum considering Toph was a friend of the Avatar and conspirator against the Fire Lord.

"Sokka and I worried day after day that you had been killed," Katara said with a sigh. "And Zuko wouldn't find out what happened to you no matter how many times I asked." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"_Zuko?_" Toph echoed, her eyes wide.

Katara mentally slapped herself. "Er, yeah. I saw him two or three times while I was in prison."

Toph stared at Katara for a few minutes. Even though she couldn't see Katara, that didn't comfort Katara or stop her from trying to make her face as masked as possible.

"How is Sokka?" Toph finally asked.

Katara sighed. "I don't know. I didn't even know he was alive until you mentioned you didn't know which of us to get out of prison."

"What?" Toph stuttered. "How could you not know? Weren't you--"

"We were separated about two years ago. I was moved to another cell away from his."

"Why?" Toph demanded. Katara smiled; the younger girl seemed outright offended at such a notion.

"The guards were afraid we would conspire to break out of prison," the Waterbender answered, amazed at how quickly she could think up a lie on the spot.

Katara needed to change the subject before she got herself stuck in contradicting lies. "So, tell me about life outside the prison walls."

Toph laughed shortly. "It's not too terrible, I guess, if you forget it's the Fire Nation running the show. Normal citizens probably don't even care that much. It's just us in Puk Sin who are treated like criminals. Well, and the criminals, too."

The corner of Katara's lips lifted in a half smile. "Are you guys under constant watch?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Toph confirmed. "We're not allowed to leave the District either unless we have a good reason and we're with a guard. Or four."

"_Four?_" Katara blurted out, laughing heartily. She stopped suddenly when she realized she was, indeed, laughing. It felt good, but foreign at the same time.

"Yeeeeeah," Toph cringed. "I was kind of not fun for them at first. I got better when my mom reminded me that we'd never save you and Sokka if my behavior didn't improve."

The blind girl jumped a bit when Katara suddenly hugged her. "I've missed you, Toph."

"Me, too."

Katara let go and sat back again. "How many people live here in Puk Sin?"

"Mmm," Toph looked up as if counting in her head. "Maybe about two to three hundred. You remember the Kyoshi warriors? Some of them are here, like Suki, their leader."

"I remember Suki!" Katara exclaimed. "Who else?" Her excitement was consuming her. Her friends!

"Well, the one dude, Haru, who we rescued with his father."

"Oh!" Katara clapped her hands. "Haru! And who else?"

"_Jet _and company," Toph sneered.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh, great. Here I thought he might have died. It was kind of unclear, you know."

The girls shared a chuckle, then Toph continued, "There's some Northern Water tribe people here, too."

Yet again, tears filled Katara's eyes. At least some of her kin was still alive! Maybe this Fire Nation world wasn't so terrible after all. Alone, in her cell, she had always imagined the world as completely destroyed with its ruins overrun by Fire Nation soldiers and aristocrats.

"Oh, and do you remember Iroh? Prince Zuko's uncle? He's in Puk Sin, too," Toph told her.

"Wow, really? Isn't he the Fire Lord's brother?"

Toph nodded. "Yeah, but he _did _go against the Fire Lord's wishes and tried to help Aang. He makes tea for me sometimes. He's really nice."

Katara could tell her friend really liked the old Firebender. He was connected to Zuko, so Katara couldn't help think of him a bit sourly. However, she _did _remember him trying to stop Zuko from joining Azula at Ba Sing Se that fateful day, four years ago.

A thought struck Katara. "Isn't the Fire Nation afraid all of us baddies will get together and take over Ba Sing Se?"

Although her tone was filled with laughter, Toph didn't smile. "Of course not. Only Firebenders are allowed to bend. We're just like normal citizens now."

Katara's face fell. "Really? No Earth- or Waterbending?" Of course, she didn't bother to include Airbending. Toph's pause told Katara the younger girl also realized that fact.

"No. It would be too dangerous for the Fire Nation." Toph looked in Katara's general direction then. "I can't see it, but I'm sure you're wearing some hideous prison sack, so let's get you a change of clothes."

Katara looked down at her loose, red dress. "I don't suppose there's any chance of getting clothes in a color _other _than red, is there?"

Toph chuckled. "Fat chance, Sugar Queen."

-------------------------

**A/N: **I hope this chapter helped clear up a few questions some of you might have had. No one asked any questions, but I figure you must have had some, lol. Next chapter: Zuko's back in the picture. Also, some reunions. Thanks for your wonderful reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Cell :: Chapter 7

_What if Katara had gone through with using her healing water on Zuko's scar? There wouldn't have been any left for when Aang needed it most after Zuko's betrayal in Ba Sing Se. There also wouldn't be anyone around to stop the Fire Lord. Zutara darkfic._

Warning: This is a dark fanfiction. Mature themes and hate, etc. This is EVENTUAL Zutara; they will not be reciting their love for each other by chapter 5.

-------------------------

"Mom, we're going to the market. We'll be back later," Toph called out as she opened the front door.

"Be safe," her mother yelled back.

Toph rolled her eyes to Katara. "Like we couldn't kick their asses if we really tried."

A small smile teased Katara's lips. "But we'd have to bend to do that, and that would be a no-no." Both girls giggled.

Katara waited a few paces to step out behind Toph, ever the slave in public. She had only been in Puk Sin three weeks, but she was already getting used to how things worked in the small district. The Fire Nation soldiers did not try to impose themselves on the citizens; Katara almost forgot they were there at times. They were more like statues with eyes. Nevertheless, the second someone tried to step out of line, there they were--ready to oppress the citizens.

"Katara!"

Katara's head jerked up, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Oh, here we go…" Toph mumbled, rolling her eyes. She planted her hands on her hips, pointing an irritated stare in the man's general direction.

"Hello, Toph," the man greeted with slight arrogance to his tone. He flipped his shaggy hair, further accentuating his arrogance.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she snapped, turning away from him.

Ignoring Toph, he grasped Katara's hands and held them in his. "I've missed you, Katara," he crooned.

"Jet…" she began with a patient smile, "You saw me two days ago."

He looked appalled. "Which seems like two _years!"_

Toph snorted loudly. Jet still ignored her. "When are we going to go do something together? Just the _two of us?" _he asked Katara, sending an implied look in Toph's direction.

"Aw, too bad, Jet. She's doing something together with me _first," _came a voice from behind.

Jet turned around and tsked. "You two _have _to let me watch that." He smirked, then waved goodbye.

"Thank you," Katara whispered.

"No problem," laughed Suki. "He gets a little overbearing, doesn't he?"

"He gets a little _annoying," _Toph cut in, making sure she was loud enough for the retreating Jet to hear.

"Aw, c'mon, Toph," Katara sighed. "Why don't you like him? He's harmless."

"Harmless enough to destroy a village, remember? Anyway, I don't trust him. Why do _you __**like **_him?"

Katara shrugged. "I guess I've become more tolerant after dealing with Z… with prison life."

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko!" Toph bit out. "Why do you always talk about Zuko?"

Suki swallowed hard, looking between the two girls, then glancing cautiously at the soldiers around the district.

Katara rubbed her face haggardly. Suki pulled her hands down when she started to pull on her hair.

"I'm sorry, Toph. He was pretty much the only person I saw for two years! Any recent experience I've had has involved him. It's not that I mean to always talk about him. It's just he's in all of my recent memories," Katara said in a pleading voice.

Suki elbowed Toph in the side. The Earth bender sighed. "I know. It's okay. Sorry," she grumbled.

Katara still felt guilty. She knew Toph hated to hear about Zuko, but it truly was hard for her to talk about anything else. It wasn't like she had a social life for the previous two years. Katara had explained about her situation with Zuko, only leaving out the little detail that she had slept with him dozens of times. She had reduced the number of visits to only a few times each year and told Toph he mostly taunted her during those visits. Toph seemed to buy it as far as Katara could tell. Katara just had to start being more careful about what she said about the Fire Nation prince.

Suki let out a breath, visibly relieved that a fight had not broken out between the two friends. "Hey, we'd better separate before the soldiers start wondering why we all look upset."

"Bye, Suki," Katara said, waving to the other girl as she walked away. The small disagreement had ruined Katara's mood somewhat, but she trailed along behind Toph, keeping her slave's pace. She would be glad when she could walk alongside Toph. Toph's mother had informed the girls just the night before that Katara was being reported as a good behavior slave and would be promoted to the role of servant in the public's eyes in about a week. While it didn't mean anything to the family inside closed doors since Katara wasn't actually a slave, it meant Katara could walk next to Toph and even go outside in public by herself.

"Toph, you're not mad, are you?" Katara asked, still feeling guilty.

"Yes," she snapped. "I want to kill that stupid Zuko."

Katara chuckled. "You and me both. At least we don't have to see him now."

Toph looked worried. "Unless he comes to visit his uncle one day. He has visited him two or three times since Iroh came here a few years ago."

Katara's heart dropped. "Really?"

"Mmm," Toph confirmed. "We'll just have to stay inside if and when he comes."

_What if he sees me and sends me back to that cell? _Katara worried. She tried to push the possibility from her mind.

-------------------------

Tsai leaned in close to Lin. "I get so sick of listening to this."

"I think I prefer the yelling, crying, and moaning from the prison cell," Lin agreed.

"He sounds like a robot," Tsai snickered. "'Yes, Mai. Of course, Mai.' I wonder if he actually hears what she asks him, or if his mind is set to automatically agree."

"Probably just humoring her, so she'll--" Lin snapped his mouth closed when the door started to open. Tsai jumped back over to the other side of the door.

Zuko glanced at each of his guards, then frowned. "Not a word."

"Not a word of what, my prince?" Lin asked seriously.

Zuko just lifted a brow. He looked over at Tsai who had a gigantic grin on his face, stretching it farther than seemed possible. "And what the hell are you smiling about?"

"Just happy to be in your presence, my prince."

Zuko definitely wasn't convinced. "Right."

Tsai and Lin were spared any further interrogation when another guard marched up to the prince and bowed stiffly, arm extended. Zuko took the letter held in the man's hand and waved him off.

"From Puk Sin," he mumbled to himself as he tore open the seal of the Puk Sin district's head Fire Nation patrol.

_Your Highness, Prince Zuko,_

_It is my grave duty to inform you that your uncle, former General, Iroh, has fallen ill at his place of residence. He has requested a visit from you at your soonest convenience. As requested by your uncle, only you have been informed of his illness._

_Your loyal servant,_

_Lieutenant Zhan_

Zuko's gut clenched painfully. It was doubtful the letter was some kind of political trap since it came from Lieutenant Zhan. He was very loyal to both Iroh and Zuko. He could barely hide his disdain for Fire Lord Ozai due to the fact that his brother was killed while performing a task for Ozai--a task Ozai knew would likely killed Zhan's brother.

The letter did not state his uncle was dying, but it must have been serious if it merited a letter. Zuko suddenly remembered he was still standing in the middle of his corridor. Tsai and Lin were staring at him anxiously.

He turned on his heel and marched back into his quarters. "Mai!" he called out, looking around. He clutched at his pants to stop his free hand from shaking while squeezing the letter tightly in his other hand.

Mai came out of the bedroom with a quizzical look.

"Are you still wanting to go to Ba Sing Se? I checked my schedule a few days ago, and now would be a good time to go." _A little lie never hurt anyone… much._

Mai's face lit up. "Yes, I do! How long will we be staying?"

Zuko thought for a moment. He was unsure how ill his uncle truly was. "I'm not sure. As long as you need to catch up with Azula." _There. That sounds generous._

"I'm going pack right now! Thanks for working this out for me, Zuko," Mai exclaimed. She hugged him tightly and kissed him softly.

"Of course, Mai," he replied automatically. Outside, he thought he could hear Tsai and Lin chuckling.

-------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in the release of this chapter. Holidays, etc. Also, I spent most of my time writing scenes for FUTURE chapters when I should have been writing on THIS chapter, haha. As always, I appreciate your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Cell :: Chapter 8

_What if Katara had gone through with using her healing water on Zuko's scar? There wouldn't have been any left for when Aang needed it most after Zuko's betrayal in Ba Sing Se. There also wouldn't be anyone around to stop the Fire Lord. Zutara darkfic._

Warning: This is a dark fanfiction. Mature themes and hate, etc. This is EVENTUAL Zutara; they will not be reciting their love for each other by chapter 5.

-------------------------

"Watch what I can do now!" the little girl squealed, shifting her weight back and forth, from one foot to the other.

Zuko stared down at the little girl in surprise. She looked to be maybe five or six years old. Her face was very familiar to him, yet looked slightly different than what he remembered. "Azula?"

The little girl looked around the throne room, then shrugged. "I don't know where she is."

Confusion showed on Zuko's face. He looked around the room. No one was present except the little girl and himself.

"I've been practicing my bending!" the little girl continued eagerly. When Zuko continued to look around the familiar, yet empty throne room, the girl shrieked, "Daddy! _Watch me!"_

Zuko fell back a few steps, his hand flying to his chest. He knew his eyes must have been wider than saucers.

Satisfied that she had gotten his attention, the little girl closed her eyes in concentration. Zuko watched in curious horror as the little girl fashioned a whip made of water.

He shot up in bed, panting heavily. He jerked around, eyes darting furiously around the room. They landed on Mai who was eying him with a small smirk on her lips. "Are you okay? You called out for Azula, of all people."

The Fire Nation prince breathed a heavy sigh of relief and fell back against the bed. He grunted a half-hearted answer while throwing his arm over his face. _What the hell kind of dream was that… _The little Azula-look-alike waterbender had called him _daddy. _His gut wrenched painfully, and he clutched at it, turning over on his side. He finally noticed Mai was still asking him if he was okay.

"I'm fine!" he snapped in annoyance, yanking the blanket over his head to silence any further probing from her. He forced his eyes shut, willing himself back to sleep.

"More, _more!" _she screamed, tossing her head from side to side, eyes squeezed shut.

Zuko pounded into her, breathing harshly as he did. He gazed at her face with half-lidded eyes. Her moans were becoming more high-pitched. He knew she was close.

"Oooh! Zuko…!" she cried, squeezing the life out of his fingers as they supported his weight. He shivered at the feeling of pleasure mixed with the painful tingling of no circulation in his hands.

"Unh," he groaned as he released himself. "Katara…!"

Zuko shot awake once more. His panting was just as heavy as last time, but Mai was still asleep next to him. He glanced down, then did a double-take as he noticed the tent in the sheets on top of him. He glanced at Mai again and bit his tongue. "Ffff--" he hissed.

As carefully as he could, he slid out of the bed and trodded to the bathroom. After relieving his body of its burden, he sloshed cold water on his face. As it always did, his hand unconsciously trailed to his left eye.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he laughed lowly, darkly. He had never had a single dream related to Katara, and now he had two in the same night. With a haggard sigh, he wearily checked the clock above the mirror. Still a few more hours of sleep. He dragged himself back to the bed, willing himself to sleep dreamlessly for the remainder of the night.

-------------------------

"Katara!" Toph called out as she entered the living room. "Is breakfast ready yet?"

Katara finished folding her sleeping blanket, then placed it under the floor sleeping mat. "Yeah, it's on the table." Katara had insisted on making breakfast for the past two days as the one house servant was sick with a stomach virus. Unlike the days of old, the Bei Fong family could only afford (and make room for) one servant. The elderly lady did both the housework and the cooking, but as it was a very small house, it was not too much for her to handle.

Toph felt the vibration from Katara placing the blanket under the mat. "You know, you really don't have to sleep on the floor. There's enough room on my bed."

Katara smiled. "Remember, I told you I am quite used to sleeping on the floor. This mat is heaven compared to the cement floor in prison!"

Toph waved her off. "All right, all right, Sugar Queen. I got it already!" She sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat.

"Hey, can you get me some water?" she asked while engulfing her bowl of rice.

Katara flicked her fingers to manipulate the water in the pipes, then brought it streaming out of the faucet and right into the empty glass on the kitchen table in front of Toph.

"Thanks," Toph mumbled, mouth full.

It was an unspoken agreement that the two of them could bend whenever and whatever they wanted, as long as they were inside the house with no one else around. Even Toph's parents did not like them to bend because they had an uncanny fear that a soldier might be staring at them through the window. Toph and Katara both felt like the soldiers had more important things to do than peek through windows to spy on young ladies.

Toph stared at Katara out of the corner of her eye. "It's been a whole day since you've mentioned Zuko." She spoke his name with a sneer.

Katara inwardly jumped for joy. _A whole day! Go me! _"Yeah, well." She coughed uncomfortably.

The little Earthbender pushed back from the table and stood up. She padded over to Katara. "When are you going to tell me what _really _happened?"

"What? I have--"

"The _whole __**truth!"**_

Katara sighed. "Toph," she began hesitantly. "You won't understand if I tell you, and you'll hate Zuko."

"Who do _you _care if I hate Zuko? I already do! He's part of the reason Aang was killed!" Toph spat.

Katara waved her hands defensively. "I agree, and that's not what I meant. I just don't want you to hate anyone."

Toph gripped Katara's hands tightly. "Tell me! _Please tell me! _You're my friend, and I want to know what happened!"

"Err… okay," Katara conceded. She sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for Toph to do the same. When the girl did, the Waterbender cleared her throat.

"Well, I lived with Sokka in the cell for about two years. Then, one day, some guards came and got me and moved me to a room with only one cell in it. I only saw my guards for meals each day for a long time." She checked to see if Toph was following.

"Go on," the younger girl pressed.

"One day, Zuko came into the room. He looked really mad about something, but he didn't say anything. I started yelling at him and demanding to see Sokka, but he just stared at me. Finally, he came into my cell and he… well, he raped me, I guess."

"You _guess? _He _raped _you?" Toph stood up from the wooden table and bended it across the room. Katara cringed at the crashing sound and looked at it.

"Your parents will not like that," Katara joked.

"I will kill him. I swear I will kill him," Toph vowed.

Katara rubbed her face. "_This _is why I didn't want to tell you! Would you just sit down and _calm _down?"

Toph grudgingly sat down in one of the chairs still facing where the table used to be. "Katara, don't you hate him?"

"No," came the flat reply.

"Why not!" Toph shrieked.

Katara gently laid her hand on Toph's shoulder. "Won't you let me explain?" She took Toph's silence for a yes, and so continued, "I hate how he locked me in that cell for years and never told me if Sokka was even alive, but I don't hate _him. _I told him I did--many times. But, don't you see? If I hate him, I would be letting him win."

"But he raped you!" Toph protested.

Katara nodded, more to herself since Toph couldn't see it. "Yes, he did. We had sex a few times a month. But, I don't know." She paused. "It's almost like I got used to it and it wasn't rape anymore." Before Toph could start yelling again, Katara amended, "I mean, it _was _rape, but I didn't dread it after a while. It was just a weekly event." She laughed. "I guess I'm just screwed up, huh?"

Katara gasped when Toph suddenly threw herself at her. She hugged her tightly. "I still hate him," she whispered.

Katara smiled, caressing Toph's hair.

-------------------------

"Are you ready to leave?" Zuko asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "_You _were originally the one who wanted to go, remember?"

Mai scowled at him. "I'm coming, so calm down."

Zuko just rolled his eyes and left their chambers to start making his way outside to where the ship waited to take them both to Ba Sing Se.


End file.
